Battle The Grass Types
Story Jon, Maria and Kyle walk into the gym in Coumarine City. When they enter, they see Ramos tending some plants. Jon: Ramos! I’m here for the gym battle! Ramos stops and sees Jon, Kyle and Maria. Ramos: Why hello there. I’ve been waiting. Shall we begin? Later, Maria and Kyle are on the side lines watching while Jon and Ramos are on the battlefield. The referee is also there. Referee: The gym battle between Jon, the challenger, and Ramos, the gym leader, is about to begin. Each trainer can only use three Pokemon each and only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Begin! Ramos: Well then, let’s start things off Weepinbell! Ramos sends out Weepinbell. Jon: A Weepinbell. Then, Skiddo! Jon sends out Skiddo. Ramos: Interesting. Jon: Bulk Up! Skiddo uses Bulk up and increases its attack and defence. Ramos: Raising your stats. Poison Powder! Weepinbell uses Poison Powder and poisons Skiddo. Jon: Skiddo! Purple bubbles float off Skiddo. Jon: Are you okay to continue? Skiddo nods. Jon: Good to hear. Use Energy Ball! Skiddo uses Energy Ball and the move hits Weepinbell. Ramos: What power. Use Slam! Weepinbell swings from the trees and then hits Skiddo with Slam. Skiddo also takes damage from Poison. Jon: Use Vine Whip! Skiddo extends its vines and hits Weepinbell with Vine Whip. Ramos: Slam! Weepinbell then grabs Skiddo’s vines and pulls them in, sending Skiddo towards Weepinbell. Weepinbell then hits with Slam, making Skiddo smash into the battlefield. Jon: Skiddo! Skiddo gets up but takes more poison damage and can now barely stand up. Maria: Skiddo is in bad shape. Kyle: That is true, but they aren’t about to give up yet. Ramos: Use Slam! Jon: Go all out. Use Zen Headbutt! Weepinbell heads towards Skiddo using Slam, while Skiddo is heading towards Weepinbell using Zen Headbutt. Both Pokemon collide and a big explosion happens. We see both Weepinbell and Skiddo crash into the battlefield, but only Weepinbell gets up. Referee: Skiddo is unable to battle. Jon: You done well Skiddo. Jon returns Skiddo. Ramos: That was some guts you had using Skiddo, whippersnapper. Jon (thinking): I was hoping Skiddo could beat Weepinbell. This sets my strategy back a bit. Jon gets out a Poke ball. Jon: Noibat, help me out! Jon sends out Noibat. Ramos: A Flying and Dragon type. Interesting. Noibat: Noibat! Jon: Yeah. Ramos: Use Grass Knot! Grass Knot grows out of the ground and grabs onto Noibat’s legs and pulls it into the ground. Ramos: Now Poison Powder! Weepinbell uses Poison Powder towards Noibat, who is on the ground still. Jon: Supersonic! Noibat uses Supersonic and repels Poison Powder back at Weepinbell. Kyle: That was a good strategy. Maria: I wonder what else Jon has in store. Jon: Now, use Dragon Pulse! Noibat flies up and uses Dragon Pulse on Weepinbell, hitting its mark. Weepinbell is unable to battle. Referee: Weepinbell is unable to battle. Ramos returns Weepinbell. Ramos: That Supersonic threw me off. Now, are you ready for my next Pokemon? Ramos sends out Jumpluff. Jon: A Jumpluff now. Referee: Will the challenger make a substitution? Jon: No thanks, I’m sticking with Noibat! Noibat: Bat! Ramos: Now, how will you beat my Jumpluff? Use Sunny Day! Jumpluff uses Sunny Day and strong sunlight appears in the gym. Maria: I wonder why Ramos done that? Jon: Dragon Pulse! Noibat fires Dragon Pulse towards Jumpluff, but Jumpluff dodges extremely quickly. Kyle: So that is why he used Sunny Day. Maria: Because of Chlorophyll? Jon: Chlorophyll! Noibat, Jumpluff’s speed is increased, keep an eye on it. Noibat nods. Ramos: Use Acrobatics! Jumpluff moves fast and hits Noibat with Acrobatics. Ramos: Now, Dazzling Gleam! Jumpluff then quickly uses Dazzling Gleam and the move hits Noibat, causing major damage. Jon: Noibat! Noibat stands up but weakly. Jon: Roost! Noibat uses Roost and heals some of its stamina. Ramos: Use, Dazzling Gleam! Jumpluff fires Dazzling Gleam again, but Jon returns Noibat before the move hits. Jon: I’ll need you for later Noibat. Kyle: That was close. Ramos: That was a smart idea. Now, who else are you going to bring? Jon: Fletchinder, I choose you! Jon sends out Fletchinder. Ramos: A Fire and Flying type now. Maria: I wonder what Fletchinder will do. Jon: Use Agility! Fletchinder uses Agility and increases its speed. Ramos: I see you are trying to match Jumpluff’s speed. Use Acrobatics! Jon: Use Acrobatics as well! Jumpluff tries to use Acrobatics, but Fletchinder’s Acrobatics is faster due to its ability and Jumpluff smashes into the battlefield. Jon: Great work Fletchinder! Ramos: I see you have some hidden power. Kyle: Gale Wings is in use again. Jon: Now Flame Charge! Fletchinder uses Flame Charge and heads towards Jumpluff. Ramos: Cotton Guard! Jumpluff uses Cotton Guard just before Fletchinder hits. It seems like minimal damage was taken. Jon: Argh. Ramos: Dazzling Gleam Jumpluff! Jumpluff uses Dazzling Gleam and hits Fletchinder. Jon: Acrobatics! Fletchinder composes itself and then hits Jumpluff with Acrobatics, causing Jumpluff to smash into the battlefield. Referee: Jumpluff is unable to battle. Ramos returns Jumpluff. Jon: Now for Gogoat. Maria: Jon’s winning! Kyle: He still has Gogoat to deal with. Ramos: Gogoat, lets show this whippersnapper how difficult it is to earn the badge! Ramos sends out Gogoat. Jon: There it is. Ramos: Use Razor Leaf! Gogoat uses Razor Leaf and the move hits Fletchinder, doing quite a bit of damage. Jon: Use Flame Charge! Fletchinder uses Flame Charge towards Gogoat. Ramos: Use Grass Knot! Gogoat uses Grass Knot and grabs hold of Fletchinder and then smashes it into the ground. Ramos: Now, Wild Charge! Gogoat races towards Fletchinder and hits it with Wild Charge, causing major damage to Fletchinder. Jon: Fletchinder! Gogoat knows Wild Charge?! Kyle: I didn’t know Gogoat can learn Wild Charge. Maria: I’m worried. Do you think Jon can win this? Fletchinder stands up. Jon: Are you okay? Fletchinder nods. Ramos: Use Wild Charge again! Jon: Steel Wing! Gogoat uses Wild Charge and Fletchinder counters with Steel Wing. A big explosion happens, but both Pokemon are fine. Ramos: Horn Leech! Gogoat uses Horn Leech and takes some of Fletchinder’s stamina and makes it its own. Jon: Argh! Flame Charge! Fletchinder uses Flame Charge again. Ramos: Wild Charge! Gogoat races in and both Flame Charge and Wild Charge combine, but Fletchinder gets sent crashing into the battlefield next to Jon. Referee: Fletchinder is unable to battle. Jon: You were fantastic Fletchinder. Jon returns Fletchinder. Maria: Jon only has Noibat now. Kyle: Yeah, but Noibat is small and can move around faster. The sunlight from Jumpluff’s Sunny Day wears off. Jon: Noibat, let’s win this! Jon sends out Noibat, who seems fine but Noibat has to land on the ground. Jon: The damage from Jumpluff is still there. Ramos: This will be easy. Use Grass Knot! Jon: Air Slash! Gogoat uses Grass Knot but Noibat uses Air Slash to destroy the Grass Knot. Jon: Roost! Noibat uses Roost and recovers more stamina. Jon: Now, Dragon Pulse! Noibat flies up and fires Dragon Pulse at Gogoat. Ramos: Razor Leaf. Gogoat uses Razor Leaf and cancels out Dragon Pulse. Ramos: Wild Charge! Gogoat hits Noibat with Wild Charge. Noibat smashes into a tree behind Jon, and slides down on to the floor. Noibat shakes its head and then flies back to Jon. Jon: This is difficult. Ramos: You will need to do better to get the gym badge. Jon: Supersonic! Noibat uses Supersonic but nothing happens. Jon: Gogoat isn’t confused?! Ramos: Razor Leaf! Gogoat uses Razor Leaf and hits Noibat, sending it crashing into a tree. Jon: Noibat! Noibat falls to the floor. Maria: Noibat. Jon: Noibat, can you go on? Noibat is still down. Referee: Noibat is unable to— Noibat gets up slowly and then walks over onto the battlefield. Referee: Continue! Ramos: I’m surprised your Noibat is still going. Jon: Noibat is the best! I believe in Noibat and will always do so. Noibat’s eyes glistening while looking at Jon. Jon: We will win this! Noibat flies up and has a determined face on. Noibat then flaps its wings fast and uses a new move, Heat Wave. Heat Wave, hits Gogoat and causing a lot of damage. Jon: Yes! You learned Heat Wave! Regain energy, use Roost! Noibat uses Roost and regains some energy. Ramos: Gogoat, use Horn Leech! Gogoat uses Horn Leech towards Noibat. Jon: Air Slash! Noibat uses Air Slash and cancels out Horn Leech. Jon: Now finish with Heat Wave! Noibat uses Heat Wave and the move hits Gogoat, sending Gogoat smashing into the battlefield. Referee: Gogoat is unable to battle, Noibat wins. Which means Jon is the victor. Noibat smiles and falls out of exhaustion. Jon catches Noibat and Noibat opens its eyes. Jon: You were fantastic Noibat. Maria and Kyle go down and meet with Jon. Kyle: That was a great battle. Jon: Thanks. Ramos returns Gogoat and then walks over to Jon, Maria and Kyle with the Referee. Ramos: That was a great battle, whippersnapper. Jon: Thanks Ramos. The Referee give Ramos the Plant Badge to give to Jon. Ramos hands the badge over to Jon. Ramos: This is the Plant Badge. Jon: Thanks Ramos! Maria: You’ve got your fourth Gym Badge. Jon: Yep. And now, we can head for Lumiose City. Kyle: When we get there, let’s see the professor. Maria: Great idea. The screen freezes. Narrator: With Jon winning his fourth Gym Badge, our heroes are now heading towards Lumiose City. With Jon’s confidence in Noibat, it learned a new move; Heat Wave. With only four more Gym Badges to obtain, how will Jon collect them? And what Pokemon will he use? Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Ramos Pokemon Jon * Skiddo * Noibat * Fletchinder Ramos * Weepinbell * Gogoat * Jumpluff Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Jon Spencer Category:Jon Spencer's Pokemon Category:Ramos Category:Kalos Gym Leader Category:Kalos natives